Tea for You
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: Dari personifikasi negara lalu turun pangkat menjadi kuli pengantar bukanlah hal yang enak ya? Apalagi jarak yang ditempuh bukan main jauhnya. Kalau bukan karena perintah absurd Ratu dan demi 'orang itu', rasanya England juga gak akan mau kayak gini. RnR?


Voilah! Saya kembali membawa fic baru untuk Anda semua! XD

Dan fic ini adalah persembahan bagi Defani-san yang sudah jauh-jauh bulan merequest tapi baru jadi hari ini. #taboked Maaf untuk waktu yang sangat sangat lama, dan jika masih berkenan, maukah membaca fic ngawur non-hostorical ini?

Oh iya, ada sedikit hint Kuroshitsuji (karena Defani-san juga sebenarnya minta Kuroshitsuji tapi sayangnya saya tak bisa). Jadi, saya beri 'hadiah' kecil untuk penggantinya. Ayo, yang bisa nebak saya kasih hadiah deh~ XD

Jya! Happy reading minna-san~ XD

* * *

><p>Duduk di taman dengan ditemani secangkir teh <em>Earl Grey<em> sudah pasti memiliki makna tersendiri bagi personifikasi _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland_. Apalagi jika teman minum tehnya ini adalah seorang Ratu yang sudah menjadi pujaan warganya dari zaman dahulu hingga zaman modern sekalipun. Yang entah bagaimana, si personifikasi ini memiliki _feeling_ tidak enak yang berdiam dihatinya saat ini. Sepertinya ia harus waspada kalau-kalau Ratunya ini punya suatu rencana yang berakibat fatal bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

"Aku memiliki misi untukmu, Britain." ucap sang Ratu setelah menaruh secangkir teh _Earl Grey_-nya diatas _saucer_ porselen yang bergaya china tersebut. "Sebagai sebuah negara berjaya yang memiliki banyak aset dan kekayaan seja—Britain! Aku sedang berbicara padamu!" seru sang Ratu setelah menyadari bahwa personifikasi negaranya itu malah duduk terdiam sembari menikmati teh _Earl Grey_-nya.

Menyadari sang Ratu yang menatap sangar ke arahnya, England mulai menyudahi acara minum tehnya dan menaruh cangkir tersebut diatas _saucer_ yang mempunyai motif yang sama dengan yang ada dihadapannya Ratunya itu.

"Tentu saya mendengarkan Anda, Yang Mulia." England berbicara. Matanya masih terpejam tuk menikmati segarnya udara musim semi dan harumnya teh _Earl Grey_ yang terasa dirongga mulutnya.

"Tapi tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku 'kan, Bri—"

"Saya pasti akan mendengarkan apapun yang Anda katakan, Yang Mulia." ujar England sebelum sang Ratu sempat menyelesaikan gerutuannya. "Jadi, misi apa yang akan Anda berikan kepada saya, Yang Mu—"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Akhirnya kau tertarik, Britain?"

Oke, sepertinya tangan belum cukup untuk menyumbat telinganya untuk menghindari tuli permanen mengingat suara wanita masih termasuk nada tinggi dalam susunan tangga nada.

"Err… Jadi, misi apa yang harus saya lakukan, Yang Mulia?" England kembali bertanya kepada sang Ratu yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Cukup mudah. Aku hanya ingin kau mengantarkan ini sampai di negeri seberang." sang Ratu bangkit berdiri sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangannya keatas, sedangkan tangannya yang satunya lagi memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang seperti miniatur peti harta karun. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada didalamnya.

…Siiiiiiiiing…

"Eh?" England hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ke arah sang Ratu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau, Britain?" ujar sang Ratu sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Yang Mulia. Ta—"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Britain." ucap sang Ratu sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan langsung menyodorkannya ke England dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Pe-peta?"

England hanya menatap peta itu dalam diam. Oh yeah… Sepertinya dia harus segera memeriksakan matanya ke dokter terdekat dan membawa Ratunya tersebut ke karantina yang bisa dicapai dengan akses mudah namun sulit untuk sang Ratu melarikan diri.

Yah… Itu jika dia bisa.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan peta ini, Yang Mulia?" ujar England sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya yang mulai mendingin. Menghilankan sedikit pening di kepalanya. Entah kenapa, _feeling_nya semakin gencar memberikan alarm peringatan.

Sang Ratu menghela nafas. "Harus berapa kali kutakan, Britain? Aku hanya ingin kau mengantarkan ini sampai ke tempat yang telah kutandai di peta." ucapnya. "Selain itu, aku ingin kau mengambil bibit teh berkualitas yang ada disana utnuk dibudidaya di negeri ini." lanjut sang Ratu.

England menghelas nafa, sedikit jengkel ia rasakan melihat tingkah Ratunya yang masih tergolong muda ini. "Baiklah… Jika itu kehendak Yang Muila. Saya akan segera kesana dengan menggunakan kapal terbaik yang kita punya." ucapnya kembali sambil membungkuk hormat dan bersiap untuk mengemasi barangnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Britain!"

Panggilan sang Ratu segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. '_Shit_! Apalagi kali ini?'

"Aku sebenarnya tak tega bilang seperti ini kepadamu, tapi..." ucap sang Ratu yang entah disengaja atau tidak, dibuat menggantung. "...semuanya sedang merayakan perayaan besar atas kesembuhan Charles. Jadi, hari ini akan diadakan cuti untuk kalangan istana." sang Ratu kembali berbicara.

"Lalu? Kalau si _butler_ itu sembuh memang kenapa?"

"Karena semuanya cuti hari ini, tidak akan ada yang mengemudikan kapal." jawab Ratu dengan wajah ceria. "Karena itu, sampai ke tujuan…" ujar sang Ratu dengan raut ceria yang masih memenuhi wajahnya. Tak sabar menantikan teh yang hadir segera di gudang penyimpanan teh berkualitasnya.

"…kau jalan kaki saja ya, Britain~"

Dan sedetik selanjutnya, dapat dipastikan bahwa personifikasi _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland_ tersebut akan dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk menjalani terapi jantung pasca kalimat keji yang dilontarkan sang Ratu.

Dan, oh! Tahukah kalian, bahwa jarak tersebut sesuatu yang dapat dicapai dengan mudah hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Apalagi kalau jaraknya…

…dari Inggris sampai Timur Asia…

* * *

><p>Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

I don't have any right for claiming it belongs to me.

Hope you'll enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Letak geografis Eropa memang dikenal sebagai tempat dingin yang kadang setiap tahunnya diterjang oleh badai salju. Namun begitu, Eropa juga memiliki keindahan alam tersendiri yang istimewa jika dibandingkan dengan benua lain.<p>

Jika dibandingkan dengan benua lain yang tepat berada di benua Eropa, rasanya sangat sulit bagi kita untuk mengatakan bahwa Eropa itu adalah benua yang tidak memilki air dan pohon rindang—walau tak serindang dengan yang ada di Indonesia dan Sungai Amazon—. Tapi paling tidak, kita masih bisa menemukan air disana.

Yah... Itu jika kau tau cara mengambil air dari alam tanpa alat khusus. Terlebih, bekal yang dibawa sangat minim hanya karena juru masak istana turut mangadakan cuti bersama sang Ratu beserta isinya.

"_Shit_!"

Dan yeah… Kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang tidak diberi bonus cuti?

England terus saja berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak setelah berjam-jam terombang-ambing di Selat Inggris hanya dengan perahu neyalan tanpa petunjuk arah seperti kompas ataupun hal lainnya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu sekarang ada dimana dirinya.

Semoga saja dia tidak mendarat di tempat 'orang' itu. Yah… Semoga. Mengingat selat yang dilaluinya adalah pemisah antara mereka.

Setelah beberapa jam menyelusuri jalan setapak itu, ia akhirnya tiba disebuah pondok yang entah mengapa lebih terkesan mewah ketimbang berkesan lusuh dan angker.

Walau ragu, tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk memasuki pondok yang atasnya bertuliskan 'Menjual Makanan Enak bagi Penjelajah yang Terdampar'. Yah… Semoga saja apa yang dihidangkan memang enak, tidak seperti masakan buatan—yah, kita ralat yang satu ini.

'Hm? Normal. Tidak ada yang aneh dari sini.' ujarnya dalam hati setelah melihat isi dari pondok yang luarnya—terbilang aneh.

Walau masih tidak yakin, tapi akhirnya ia berjalan ke salah satu meja yang disediakan disana. Mau bagaimanapun juga, perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak berkompromi lebih dari ini.

Duduk di kursi, membuka daftar menu, membacanya dan…

"Kau mau segelas _wine_, _mon cher_?"

"Boleh sa—GRAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, _WINE-BASTARD_!"

Dengan sekejap, tubuh England langsung melompat menjauh dari om-om berwajah mesum—mari kita sebut dia sebagai personifikasi _République Française_.

"Hanya membantu saja kok~" ujar France sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke England. "Karena sudah mau mampir kesini, akan kuberi _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi, Angleterre~"

"Tch! Kau mau membuatku mabuk, _Wine-bastrad_!" balas England sambil melempari sebuah kursi ke arah France. Namun, France dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Hm, bagaimana ya, _mon cher_~? Jika kau sedang mabuk, mungkin saja kita dapat lebih akrab diatas ranja—"

'BUAAK!'

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan dengan secepat kilat, England sudah melarikan dirinya setelah reflek melemparkan vas bunga ke France dan kena telak di kepalanya.

"Ahaha~ Anak yang polos~" ujar France sambil mengelus kepalanya yang banjir darah. Tanpa menyadari adanya sosok sangar—sepertinya sang pemilik pondok— yang membawa sesuatu seperti pisau. Dan detik selanjutnya, France dapat dipastikan akan tersangkut didahan pohon atau dimanapun pasca tendangan yang super keras menghantam bagian, yah… tak usah kita sebutkan.

.

.

Oke… Mari kita beristirahat sejenak pasca tragedi yang berpotensi menjerumus ke _rated_ lain dan dapat menyebabkan trauma seumur hidup jika korbannya memang kaum Adam tulen. Yang sudah pasti juga akan membuat fujoshi tingkat ekstrim manapun akan menjerit kesena—

—oke, mari kita ganti topik pembicaraan sebelum benda ini benar-benar berganti _rated_ yang menjerumus. Mengingat author dari benda ini masih dibawah umur.

* * *

><p>Mau dari Iceland sampai New Zealands pun, yang namanya jadi kuli itu tetap saja tidak enak. Apalagi kalau perjalanannya tidak bisa memakai armada laut yang dibanggakannya dan malah harus berjalan kaki sendiri, dimana saat sang Ratu dan para pelayan haru menikmati indahnya cuti sehari—atau mungkin sampai dia kembali dari Timur sana. Bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya.<p>

Menikmati berbagai hidangan dan berpesta dengan riangnya. Sementara dirinya? Harus menikmati indahnya panas siang hari tanpa makanan dan minuman—walau sebenarnya dia hampir mendapatkannya, jika saja tidak ada France yang hampir merae—okeh, mari kembali ke topik utama.

Intinya… Hidup ini indah ya?

.

'Buk!'

"Ah… _I'm sorr_—"

"VEEEEEEEE! _DOITSU_! _DOITSU_!"

Yah… Sepertinya muncul satu masalah lagi dalam perjala—ralat, hidupnya.

"_DOITSU! DOITSU!_ _IGIRI_—mmph!"

"Diam, _you git_!" dengan cepat, England langsung membekap mulut pemuda denga—tunggu, apa itu yang mencuat dari rambutnya? Yah… pasti siapapun tahu siapa pemuda itu.

"Mmphh!" Italy hanya bisa pasrah tatkala tangan England membekapnya semakin kencang. Sulit bernapas pun pasti dirasakan. Apalagi kalau orang dibelakangnya ini malah menyeringai ala penyihir yang bisa melontarkan mantra apapun jika berani kabur ataupun menyerang.

"Khukhukhu… Berhubung kau sudah tertangkap—" ucap England sembari mendekatkan wajahnya. Bermaksud agar Italy dapat melihat wajahnya yang seperti iblis. "—kau harus mengantarkanku sampai Timur Asia." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ve?" Italy menoleh. "Ve~ _Igirisu_ mau ke tempat _Nihon_~" ucapnya polos sambil mengibarkan bendera putih kesukaannya.

"Enggak! Ke tempat France sialan itu!" serunya kesal. Dan kenapa banyak sekali penderitaannya hari ini? Tidak dapat cuti dan malah harus berurusan dengan maniak pasta yang satu ini.

"Ve~ Igirisu mau ke tempat Furansu-niicha—?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" potong England sebelum Italy sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Hm… Ternyata traumanya masih berbekas ya?

"VEEEE!" lonjak Italy kaget dan dengan reflek langsung bersembunyi dibalik _box _tomat sambil berharap ehemGermany-nyaehem dapat menolongnya sesegera mungkin. Sebelum kerusakan mental berubah menjadi tahap akut.

Oke, mari kembali ke alur sebelum menjadi ngawur.

Sadar pada kenyataan—dan membuang khayalan-khayalan horror, England langsung menatap tajam ke sosok menyedihkan yang kini masih bersembunyi dibalik box tomat dengan aksen air mata dan mantra-mantra non gaib 'Veee'. Berjalan menuju sosok malang tersebut dan mengcengkram kerah bajunya bagai mengangkat anak anjing dari jalan.

"Veeeee…."

Dan Italy hanya bisa pasrah…

…Malangnya dirimu, nak.

"Cepat antarkan aku, idiot!" seru England sambil bersiap-siap untuk memasukkan_ scone_-nya ke dalam rongga mulut pemuda _Repubblica Italiana_ tersebut.

"V-v-v-v-v-ve-ve—"

'Huh! Takut juga dia akhirnya!' pikir England bangga. Mungkin siasat ini bisa berguna juga untuk melawan France kalau-kalau dirinya nyaris dira—oke, mari kita hentikan sebelum disumbat oleh _scone_.

"V-v-v-ve… I-igirisu…" ucap Italy sambli gemetaran.

"Huh! Apa?" seru England dengan kemerlap bintang-bintang salah alamat menghiasi sekeliling tubuhnya.

"…di-di belakangmu…" ucap Italy lagi dengan peluh mengalir sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa takut yang amat besar kini menghinggapi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Apalagi kalau…

England menoleh ke belakang dengan gaya yang dibuat elit ala bangsawan sebelum—

"ITARIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—tangan berotot Germany telak mengenainya dan membuatnya mental ke langit.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—" serunya yang terdengar semakin kecil karena jarak yang semakin jauh dari tanah tempat Italy dan Germany berada.

.

Hutan tempat France tersengkut paska ditendang keluar…

"Ah~ Bintang yang indah, _mon cheri_~" ucapnya sambil memeluk Pierre dan—ah, sudahlah, silahkan readers membayangkannya sendiri.

.

"Ve~ _Ne ne, Doitsu! Ariga_—"

"ITARIAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Germany sambil mengeluarkan senjata tempur miliknya dan langsung menodongkannya ke arah Italy.

"VEE!"

"LATIHANMU KURANG! KITA LATIHAN SEKARANG!"

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SEKARAAANG!"

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dan setelahnya… Italy hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya diseret dan harus menjalani rentetan latihan yang bagaikan siksaan neraka.

Yang meskipun _'shirohata'_nya sudah menari bersama tangannya, hal itu tak jadi pertimbangan berarti bagi si personifikasi yang bahkan pada zaman PD II pernah membuat America dan kawan-kawan ehemradaautisnyaehem terdesak.

Ah… Sungguh malang dirimu Italy.

.

.

.

Owari!

(Oke, bercanda)

* * *

><p>Sementara itu dengan sesosok makhlu—<p>

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'BRAAAk!'

—ya sudahlah, toh tak penting ini.

.

.

.

"…da~"

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Irelad _memang sudah dikenal dari zaman dahulu hingga sekarang. Para Raja dan Ratunya juga memiliki kejayaan juga kehebatan masing-masing, yang sudah membuatnya menjadi salah satu negara paling disegani. Seperti Raja Henry VIII dengan-lima-istri-malang-dan-satu-istri-selamat, Ratu Victoria yang terus berduka atas wafatnya suaminya, Pangeran Albert, sampai pernikahan William-Kate yang akan terjadi beberapa puluh tahun lagi dari _setting_ waktu fic ini.

Dan entah bagaimana, semua itu bagaikan mimpi. Termasuk pekerjaan barunya sebagai kuli pengan—

"…kalau belum sadar, akan kuberikan nafas buatan, da~"

Dan…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…dia berharap semua ini memanglah mimpi belaka.

.

Kursi bangsawan sudah pasti lebih cocok dengannya. Sedikit batu permata pun tak akan memudarkan kilau jayanya. Tapi kalau situasinya seperti ini, mungkin mahkota karat akan lebih pas dikenakan…

"Karena sudah melemparku dengan vas bunga, kau harus membayar ganti ruginya, da~" ucap sosok berwajah-malaikat-tapi-dalamnya-psiko dihadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda dari negeri Russia tersebut? Hanya dia seorang yang dapat berwajah seperti itu. Bahkan adiknya yang psiko juga gak sampe segitunya tuh.

Sedangkan dirinya harus terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat-sangat tidak menguntungkan ini.

"Mau secangkir _Chá_, aru?

.

Sfx: Siiiiiiiiiing…

.

"GYAAAAA! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI, CHINA! DAN DEMI TUHAN, BAJU APA YANG KAU PAKAI SEKARANG!" teriak England tanpa bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya karena tiba-tiba sosok China sudah berada disampingnya sambil menuangkan teh dan, oh _my God_…

…lengkap dengan baju maid?

England tampak mundur menjauh dari tempat Russia dan China berada. Jangan-jangan… Tidak! Seberapa besar salahnya terhadap psikopat sinting itu, dia masih belum siap dijadikan banci kaleng dengan berbagai macam rayuan gom—oke, mari kita buang jauh-jauh pikiran tak enak tersebut.

England tampak gemetaran tatkala punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok. "C-china?" _oh my_, dia salah apa sih sampai Russia bikin dia seperti itu? Walau tak bisa dipungkiri, China sedikit 'cantik' dalam artian berbeda.

"Tadi China tak sengaja melempar guci _porselen_nya saat aku mampir ke rumahnya, da~" ujar Russia sambil tersenyum ke arah England dan China yang sedang menahan air mata ketakutan mereka. Oh, jadi ini alasannya kenapa ada dua benjol di kepala Russia.

"Niisan…"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul suara disusul sosok wanita berbaju biru dari belakang Russia. Tak lupa membawa kostum maid dengan rok super mini. Oh ya, selain itu, wanita itu juga sepertinya membawa sebuah kamera.

Wah, sepertinya duo bersaudara psiko bekas _Uni Soviet _ini berencana untuk mem-_blackmail_ mereka berdua dengan kostum memalukan ya?

Hening…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Demi keperjakaannya yang masih jadi tanda tanya jika kita melirik ehemAmericaehem, APA ADA COWOK MANAPUN YANG RELA DIRINYA DIFOTO DENGAN KOSTUM MAID _SUPER CUTE_ DAN EKSTRA MINI ROK!

Kecuali dia bukanlah cowok tulen!

Dan sekali lagi pemirsa, untuk kesekian kalinya England harus mengalami nasib sial. Semoga saja kecepatan berlarinya saat ini dapat menghindarkan dirinya dari mala bahaya yang dapat membuat malu seumur hidup.

.

"Ah… TUNGGU AKU, A—"

'Grep!'

"Mau kemana kau, _Chuugoku-san_?"

Sudah salah, mau kabur pula. Inilah yang namanya karma karena sudah cari masalah dengan Russia.

"Ah, eh… Mau menyusul England, aru…" balas China dengan raut bak film horror.

"Untukmu tidak ada kata 'kabur', da~" jawab Russia sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang dihiasi seringai iblis.

'Glek…'

"Ufufu~"

"GYAAAAAA! SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU, ARUUUUUU!"

Ah… Sepertinya satu pribahasa akan kita ubah disini.

.

.

'Siapa cepat, dia selamat, da~'

* * *

><p>"Hah… Hah… Hah…" England tampak menyandarkan dirinya disalah satu rumah tradisional yang tidak ia tahu siapa pemiliknya. Asalkan selamat, itu bukan jadi hal penting baginya. Dan ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana nasib China nanti ya?<p>

Hm… Sebodoh amat lah! Yang penting dirinya selamat. Toh China itu musuhnya dalam perang opium. Jadi untuk apa memikirkan ketule—

'Sreg…'

'—BRUK!'

"Ah… _Igirisu-san! Gomen nasai. Daijoubu desuka?" _dan dari balik pintu yang ternyata selama ini ia sandari, munculah sosok personifikasi _Nihon-koku_ tersebut. Orang yang dicarinya sedari awal atas perintah _absurd _Ratunya. Juga sumber akar permasalahan yang ia hadapi—walau pada akhirnya ia berhasil kabur juga.

"_I-igirisu-san? Watashi wa hontou ni moushiwake arimasen._" ujar pemuda Japan itu sambil tertunduk dalam kepada England. "Apa ada yang terluka? Silahkan, akan saya obati lukanya." ujarnya lagi sambil membawa England masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sadar, "ah, tu-tu-tu-tunggu!" serunya seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Japan yang masih terasa hanga—oke, _back to the topic_.

"Ah…" Japan terdiam.

"Ah, eh, err…" England mulai bergumam tidak jelas. "Bu-bukannya aku tidak mau menerima kebaikanmu," England menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung harus berbicara seperti apa. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit… gugup?

"…" Japan masih terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan dari England.

Sementara itu England hanya bisa melihat ke arah lain. Tak berani menatap mata monochrome dihadapannya.

"Err…" England masih bergumam, mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan. "I-ini! Hadiah dari Ratu juga Negaraku untukmu!" seru England cepat sambil memberikan bungkusan yang sudah agak kusut itu ke Japan.

Japan pun menerimanya dengan heran. Membukanya dan ternyata, didalamnya terdapat dedaunan teh yang sudah dikeringkan. Dan dari aromanya, ini pasti salah satu the berkualitas yang ada di England.

'Dengan ini, misiku sudah sele—'

"_Igirisu-san_…" panggil Japan.

Reflek, England menoleh, "Hm?"

"_Doumo arigatou gozaimasu…_" ucapnya dengan senyum yang—

"Ah! Eh! Ja-jangan salah paham! Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah Ratu-ku!" seru England panik. Dia menoleh ke arah yang tak karuan, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya saat ini.

"…Ya…" balas Japan sambil tersenyum hangat. Membuat wajah England semakin memerah.

"Ah~ Enaknya masa muda ya, _mon cher_~"

"Eh…?"

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"Ah~ _Angleterre_~ Dadamu mulus sekali ya~?"

Otomatis England langsung menatap ke arah bawah saat dirasa sepasang tangan besar milik—kalian tahu siapa itu—menyelipkannya dari balik baju dan meraba dadanya dengan sangat mudahnya.

Sfx: Siiiiiing…

"Hey hey~ Apa yang menonjol dida—"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Oh Tuhan… demi _Ale_ yang belum sempat ia minum, bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa kabur sejauh mungkin sebelum keperjakaannya benar-benar terenggut dengan tidak elitnya.

Meninggalkan France dengan benjol di kepalanya dan Japan yang-juga-nyaris-jadi-korban-selanjutnya kalau saja ia tidak dengan segera menghunuskan _katana_-nya ke personifikasi dari _République française_ tersebut.

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Omake~<strong>

"Britain! Britain! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Britain!"

Seruan sang Ratu pun tak dihiraukan. Yang jelas, England saat ini hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah gambar yang biasa digunakan dalam sihir-sihir hitam.

"Ufufu… Kuyakin _Pervert-bastard_ itu tak akan melihat matahari lagi besok…" ujar England sembari membaca sebuah buku berisi mantra dan ditemani oleh 'kawan-kawan'nya—yang orang lain tak dapat melihatnya.

Dan jauh di tanah Perancis sana, telah terjadi goncangan misterius yang getarnya sampai terasa di Inggris juga…

"BRITAAAAAIIIN!"

.

.

"Fufufu…"

Yah... Semoga saja France yang berada disana bisa tetap melanjutkan hidupnya. Sebab tanpanya, tidak ada yang namanya_ Rated M_ di _fandom_ Hetalia tercinta ini. Bukan begitu?

Ah yah... saya tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan.

* * *

><p>Oke... Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa fic 'Tea for You' tamat dengan tidak elitnya. =_="a Dan rasa-rasanya, ini fic UKJapan-nya dikit banget ya? Padahal ini main pair.<p>

Gomen ne, Defani~ Kalau ini fic teramat sangat jelek dan ngawur... T^T

.

.

.

Mind to review, minna?


End file.
